Unintended Plans
by musicbox's will
Summary: Her life was boring, utterly b-o-r-i-n-g. Then her mother states the creep who had been staring at her in class, got a one-way ticket into staying with her family for a while. x.RN.x
1. Surprise?

_Unintended Plans_

_Summary__: Her life was boring, utterly b-o-r-i-n-g. Then everything takes an unexpected turn when her mother says the famous Hikaris' will be staying for a while. .x_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Sheesh...**  
_

_Chapter One: __**Surprise...?**_

A smiled played on her lips knowingly as she walked down the school hallway. The tainted yellow lockers slammed shut loudly, making her cringe slightly at the sound. Her quiet footsteps could barely be heard over the chattering amongst her fellow peers. She stepped into a vacant classroom timidly before dumping all her books on to a desk. Her wispy blond hair covered her innocent-looking face as she sat down. Her fingers tapped the desk lightly in result of pure boredom. '_Ten more minutes of peace and quiet. Ten more minutes of not being noticed by my classmates. Ten more min-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the giggling of a group of girls. Sighing tiredly she took her things hurriedly and moved to the back.

"Did you hear about one of the Hikaris' getting detention?" One gossiped while applying some more lip-gloss.

"Yep! I also heard that the principle almost expelled him! He's too gorgeous to expel! Can you believe that old nutcase would try to do that?" Another responded in a disbelieving manner.

The others agreed wordlessly, only giving the girl a simple nod.

The young blond pressed her head against the cold desk while exhaling softly. Which, in return earned a few angry looks. Nothing interesting happened in Twilight Town, in fact most of the rumors spread around the little area were false. Everything there was dull, except for the pretty sunsets and the town's ice cream. The youth didn't bother to listen to the rest and looked out the window gloomily.

Birds chirped noisily and fed their young, while the wind gently sent a cool breeze on through. Nothing out of the ordinary. Gathering her things she prepared herself for the first bell.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG GGGGGG!**_

She honestly didn't understand why it had to be so loud and obnoxious. Talking and shuffling feet entered the now rowdy classroom. Groaning once more, the girl started to rock in the chair disinterestedly. The yakking continued for what seemed like _ages_ to her. The teacher hurriedly entered the room and gazed at her pupils accusingly before giving a stupid speech on how the students would learn much in their new semester of school. (Not to mention talk about herself.) The female zoned out and picked at the rough edges of the desk, already bored of class. After about five minutes of listening half-heartedly to the professor jabber on, she finally took attendance.

The names went down the list until hers was called.

"Naminé Silver," The teacher called out dully.

The blue-eyed girl now known as Naminé raised her irritably. The educator didn't bother to even _try_ pronouncing it right, saying her name as _Nameen_. Cruel snickers erupted throughout the whole place, leaving a certain girl flustered. She had _always_ hated when someone pronounced her name the wrong way, thus making her a clear target to bullies. She didn't dislike her name at all, it was just that everyone made fun of it. In result making her embarrassed to tell people her name. People mistook this as distrust or shyness, but all this was, was her feeling insecure about herself.

The first hour passed on uneventfully, as always until new faces appeared. A gentle knock silenced the room as the teacher walked briskly her heels tapping, to the door. The atmosphere became intense as the door creaked open hardly a crack. She nodded curtly before ushering two boys inside. Almost all the girls started to whisper excitedly while the boys looked at the duo jealously.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest additions to our class: the Hikaris'." Everyone's eyes widened in shock and then yelling could be heard throughout the area. After that, the teen tuned out the noise and doodled on her sketch pad. She felt a pair of unwavering eyes gazing at her curiously. Her face heated up to the point where she could pass as a tomato. She had never liked it when people stared at her. It made her feel self-conscious.

Boldly, she looked up to see piercing blue eyes examining her. She averted her eyes towards the window and continued like that for the rest of the period.

Her mind wandered and soon found itself pondering on why those beautiful blue eyes would look her way. She went to her next class hoping to take her mind off of things. Sadly, she could barely concentrate on what her teacher was saying and before she knew it: lunch time had snuck its way around the corner.

She pushed past the bustling bodies of people and sauntered towards her destination hurriedly. She plunked herself down and began devouring her food at an inhuman speed.

Naminé felt those same eyes stare at her. Trying her best to ignore them, she took out her iPod and put in her earplugs before turning up the volume as high as she could.

The day soon began taking a much faster pace and the bell was a few more minutes away from ringing. The students eyed the clock like it was a bomb about to explode at any moment. The teacher even stared! The young girl chewed on her pencil nervously, a bad habit she had, had ever since she was little. It seemed like eternity as the black clock continued on ticking away in an annoying manner.

_Tick..._

_Tock..._

_Tick..._

_Tock..._

_Tick..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG G!**_

Papers flew in every direction as her peers began fleeing the school like it was on fire. Shouts of happiness could be heard throughout the halls as students raced towards the exit sign excitedly. Naminé sighed heavily as she gathered her things and strolled out the school casually. She didn't really see what the big rush was. It wasn't like they had anything really important they had to do, except for homework. (Which didn't count due to it being school-related.) She strolled down the street with a gentle smile on her face.

The train station was only a few more minutes away. Her home was a _very_ long way from the school, thus forcing her to take the train. She detested the large crowds of people on it everyday. Why? Well, when you're in discomfort for about thirty minutes what would you feel like? Exactly.

Finally making her way to the bus stop she got to the end of the line of strangers waiting there patiently for their ride home. The train pulled up and came to a slow stop, while its purple doors flew open welcoming everyone on board. The clustered area made the blond feel distress as of not being able to sit down.

The voices blended together making an irritating sound as she peered out the glass window. After many minutes of torture the train stopped at a café signifying that it was her turn to get off. She breathed in huge amounts of fresh air afterwards.

The teen's feet hit the pavement and then she was off sprinting towards the big house. Bursting through the door, she half-expected her mother to be standing in the doorway, waiting.

"Honey," Her mother faint voice called. "I'm in the living room."

Following the older woman's instructions she strolled inside casually.

The mom's tousled blond hair indicated she had been running her hand through her hair worriedly all day.

"Yes mom? What is it?" Naminé asked instantly feeling apprehensive about what her mother was going to say.

The elder began to laugh as she gestured her daughter to sit down. "Sweetie," She said in an overly cheerful voice. "The Hikaris' will be staying here for a while."

Well, she _was_ right: there was something to worry about.

Not to mention interesting.

_Completed Chapter_

_**Author's Note: Okay, I should probably be working on OATTTCPH, but then I decided to start writing something else. Don't worry I'm not bored with my other story! I just wanted to see how this would turn out. Honestly, I just started to type and just went along with the plot. I wanted to write someting a bit longer, descriptive, and in third person. So yesh, this is what I came up with, not to mention I wrote this all in one night. XD Yeah...I'm weird like that. What do you think? :D Sorry if there is any errors and don't be afraid to tell me if you see some!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_

_**Edited: January, 27, 2013**_


	2. Their Lives Collide

_Unintended Plans_

_Summary__: Her life was boring, utterly b-o-r-i-n-g. Then everything takes an unexpected turn when her mother says the famous Hikaris' will be staying for a while. .x _

_-Chapter Two- _

_-Th__**eir**__ Lives __**Colli**__de-_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own KH! OK?!**_

* * *

The frail girl was having much trouble comprehending what her mother had just told her. She squinted her blue eyes at the elder like she was going crazy. This couldn't _possibly_ be happening! What ever happened to staying the shadows? She would _surely_ be a new subject for gossipers! She didn't _want _ the attention. Before Naminé could respond the door bell rung. Sighing inwardly, she ran up the stairs and hid by the railing.

Her pale hands gripped the wood tightly as her mother welcomed the new guests. She just wanted to hide away, but she felt paralyzed. _Especially,_when she heard **his** voice. It was friendly, yet somehow held a gentle tone to it. The blond forced herself to stand, and swiftly sauntered into her room.

Hearing the _click_ that indicated the door was locked, she opened her window slightly. The breeze tickled her skin lightly making a smile instantly form on her lips. Her lacy white curtain were blown forward, as she grabbed her iPod. She loved her room: the way the light bounced off the walls, how her belongings could always be found, and most of all how it looked so _innocent._ She didn't understand it, but she felt at peace in there. Her own little sanctuary. The youth soon found herself in her own little dream world as she stood by the window looking out.

The soft notes of the violin floated into her welcoming ears like a father greeting his child. She knocked on the smooth surface several times, trying to match the melody. She was too consumed in her own thoughts to have noticed someone was tapping on her door.

_**CRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK KKKKK!**_

Her eyes flew open as she turned around quickly. In his eyes she looked like a fallen angel. The way her angelic face looked surprised, how she seemed so flustered, and just _everything_ about her! Cobalt colored eyes met baby-blue ones. The ones she had seen this morning. Out of total shock, she staggered back. Her breathing had hitched and her heartbeat was beating at an abnormal rate. He gave her a weak lopsided grin before gradually heading towards her. His movements were so fluid, like he was trying to lure a frightened puppy into his arms.

The girl's back pressed against the wall lightly and she soon felt him towering over her. She couldn't help, but feel this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Naminé was extremely nervous, yet it wasn't making any sense to her. She _had_ became a little reclusive over the years, but she hadn't thought it was that bad. She clamped a handful of her blue plaid skirt in hopes that it would somehow make her feel less uneasy.

"It's _okay. _You don't really have a reason to be frightened of me." His voice was soft and clear as he gave her a friendly smile.

Which in return, made Naminé cheeks turn a rosy red. He reached out from behind him and handed her the notepad she had used earlier in the day. He turned around, his footsteps echoing as he continued to the doorway.

"N-naminé." Her voice barely above a whisper, as she introduced herself.

He looked back and laughed good-heartedly, then gave her that same beautiful smile that made her stomach do cartwheels.

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you...Naminé."

Then the door swung shut and he was _gone._

Sighing in relief as her hand went through her silky hair, she looked down at the sketch pad: written in neat hand-writing were the words:'_Don't ever back down, no matter the situation. You can always "draw" your way out of it, right?_

She mouthed a 'thanks' before putting the book away. She stared at the light yellow walls for a while, before falling on to her blue covered bed. He confused her more than anything. Not to mention, she was normally _never_ confused! She also didn't know why there was this small tingling sensation within her.

Naminé Silver, never felt giddy about anyone. Never. Still though, the feeling was sort of _nice_. It made her feel happy and special. She had never felt special before, well maybe _once. That _though, had been when her father was still here. Why though? Why, when she knew by next morning everyone would be taunting her, once more.

She didn't know understand, but when he said her name, it captivated, enchanted, _electrified_, her. He was bringing her out of the hard, cold, shell she protected herself with.

It turns out; the shield she held up, wasn't as hard to break through as others thought it was.

_Completed Chapter_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I guess writing in third P.O.V. is my strong suit. I feel really comfortable with it because I've written a lot of fanfics in third P.O.V. There not on this site though! XD Or any other site for a matter of fact! I'm glad I got favorites, but can you tell me what you think? I want to know your thoughts on this. A smile formed on my face when I saw the alerts, reviews, and favorites! Sorry if this is really short it's the start of their relationship! If there are any errors I apologize.**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: Thanks for telling me! I'm glad you didn't ignore that mistake and wait for the next person (Who probably wouldn't have been as nice.) to say anything! :D I'm happy you like it so far!**_

_**KittiesOnTheDarkSide: Haha, I like your screen name, it's interesting! Thanks for putting this story in your favorites and alerts lists! XD**_

_**Jgally and icywind61: Thank you! I'm feeling loved right now! :)**_

_**Originally, musicbox ^_^**_


	3. On The Weekends

_Unintended Plans_

_Summary__: Her life was boring, utterly b-o-r-i-n-g. Then everything takes an unexpected turn when her mother says the famous Hikaris' will be staying for a while. .x _

_-Chapter Three-_

_-On T__**he **__Wee__**ke**__nds-_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own KH! OK?!**_

_Awkward._

That was the only thing to describe the situation she found herself in at the moment. Two pairs of blue eyes examined the girl curiously. Slightly flustered, she slipped into the farthest seat away from the duo. The blond's mother glanced back at her daughter wondering why no sound could be heard. In attempt at a little chit-chat, she began asking any question that came to mind. In return, the three barely responded. The woman sighed in defeat and reluctantly went back to cooking.

Naminé gazed at the table blankly while tugging at the end of her skirt. This was extremely weird in her opinion. It made her feel very strange, as if she didn't belong in her own house. Soon enough the food arrived, after saying a polite 'Thank you' she dug into the food hungrily. Her mother giggled like an innocent school-girl as she watching her child eat. A small smile played on Roxas' lips as he stared at her strangely.

His brother nudged him teasingly, instantly knowing what he was thinking. A blush rose upon the teen's cheeks as he put his head down in embarrassment. The coolness of the glass helped his burning red cheeks cool down, for a bit.

"Oh! That's right!" The elder began, recalling something. "This is Roxas and Sora. the Hikari brothers. I forgot to introduce you guys, didn't I?"

"Um, me and Naminé have already met, ma'am."

"Oh?" She asked with a hidden glint in her eyes.

Immediately seeing this, the frail girl began defending herself and the blond.

"M-mom! It's not like that! We met in my room-"

"I see, so you two met in your _bedroom,"_ She said humorously.

"Ugh!" Naminé started. "Stop putting images in my head! I thought _you_ were supposed to be the mature one!"

"Isn't that the idea?"

The youth slumped down in her chair, feeling equally humiliated as Roxas. The table gradually became louder and soon everyone was laughing.

Sora smiled at Roxas and Naminé mischievously, thinking of a plan. His brother hadn't smiled like this in a while, _especially_ while with a girl. He exchanged glances with the woman and both had a plan stirring up. The two unaware victims continued to chuckle at the jokes thrown around happily.

Unfortunately, the joyousness was conquered by dinner ending. Together, daughter and mother gathered the plates up and put them in the sink. The girl's frail hands washed the dirtied dishes while the mother dried and put them up. Soon done with the easy task, the mother shooed the teen away so she could do the rest of the chores.

She jogged up to her room and grabbed her bag full of art supplies, a jacket, and her iPod. She was about to run out the door when she slammed into someone. That someone being Roxas. Picking herself off the ground she swiped up her bag and pushed past him.

"Sorry!" Naminé yelled as she swung the door shut hurriedly.

The boy then noticed something, when she had pushed past him her hands had accidentally touched his chest. Roxas' face turned as red as a tomato as he tried to think of something else. He felt somewhat _violated. _Even though he wanted to be the only that noticed, he wasn't.

The teen heard hushed giggling as he stared at the door wide-eyed.

Her flaxen blond hair swished through the wind as she strolled down the peaceful streets of Twilight Town. A smile played on her pink lips while the youth continued on. She had always gone to the park when needing inspiration. And this was one of those times. Her footsteps could be heard as she finally found her destination.

Children laughed happily as Naminé sat down on a wooden bench. Rummaging in her bag thoroughly she found her iPod and art supplies quickly. She squinted her eyes, thanks to the sunlight pounding down on her harshly. The girl skimmed the pages briskly, not giving a second thought about her previous drawings.

Finally finding a fresh page, she positioned her hand and started to draw instantly. Becoming aware of what _exactly _she was drawing, the girl abruptly stopped. One pair of beautiful blue eyes gazed at her questioningly.

The youth instantly became baffled and stuffed her sketch pad into her purse. Which earned a few puzzled gazes.

The blond stood up unexpectedly and sprinted home, her golden locks flying along the way. After making it home she shut the door soundlessly and climbed up to her room. Naminé threw her bag onto the bed carelessly and sunk to the floor feeling exhausted.

That's when she heard something.

It was more like music actually. Someone was playing the guitar and humming along to the tune. The girl pressed her head up against the opposing wall and listened. Surely enough, she could heat music coming from the other room.

After a while, she sprawled out onto the floor lazily. Nothing about her life was going to be the same.

_Nothing._

_Completed Chapter_

_**Author's Note:Sorry if it's a bit boring. Anyways, aren't you happy I finally updated? I sure am! XD **_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**KittiesOnTheDarkSide:Haha, I'm glad you were smiling like an idiot. (Not trying to offend you or anything.) XD It made me giggle when I read your review! :D**_

_**candybear24:Thanks, and I'm glad that you want me continue this story! It made my day. XD Also, I'm grateful that you put this story on your alert and favorites lists.**_

_**DarkTeaParty19 and dragonhero45: Thanks for the alerts!**_

_**Everyone's support is appreciated no matter how big or small!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


	4. A Moment Alone

_Unintended Plans_

_Summary__: Her life was boring, utterly b-o-r-i-n-g. Then everything takes an unexpected turn when her mother says the famous Hikaris' will be staying for a while. .x _

_-A M__**om**__ent__**Al**__one-_

_-Chapter Four-_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own KH! OK?! **_

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around her room. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, the girl got out of her bed stretched her tired limbs. She looked around the room tiredly before doing her daily routine.

Brushing her hair carefully, she stared at herself in the mirror. The same blond hair, with the same blue eyes and the same pink lips. Nothing different, yet nothing the same. The youth headed for the bathroom and began brushing her teeth, after that she washed her face and picked out an outfit to wear for the day.

_Her life was so boring, well that is until __**he**__ came around._

Humming as she walked down the stairs she saw a spiky-haired boy looking at her. Cocking her head slightly, she stared at him.

"Roxas...?" His name had escaped her lips and he liked how she said it. The gentleness and questioning tone dazed him for minutes on end.

"Um...Uh," He said awkwardly."I was just about to leave the house..."

"Where?" It's not that she was obsessed with him or anything, she was just curious.

_Just curious, that's all._

"To the clock tower..." He trailed off after that then, gave her a quick wave and ran off.

_Once again, he was gone._

Sighing loudly she began thinking of how weird he thought she must be. She was awkward, but she wished she weren't turned around and looked down at her feet. Why was it that when he was in sight she suddenly wasn't bored anymore? Her life had been...so, so, _average. _To the point where she doubted even something remotely interesting would happen. It had happened though, the impossible happened.

She shook the thought from her head and strolled towards the door leading to the backyard. The blond smiled to herself as she flopped to the ground lazily. The grass tickled her body and she laughed to herself as the wind went through her golden locks. Looking up at the sky, she watched the clouds go by.

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

Roxas walked down the vacant street whistling a happy tune. He smile to himself when he thought of a _certain_ blond-haired girl. He didn't know she did it, but she had a way of making him smile. She probably thought he was a creeper though. which in his defense was not true. He was just _attracted_ to the girl. It wasn't his fault! Suddenly he got a devious plan and smirked to himself.

It was an amazingly awesome plan, that no one could surpass. Then he turned around and sauntered back to the her house.

* * *

'I'm_ wasting time. Why do I feel like I'm just worthless? I feel like this all the time and I want to do something, but I don't know exactly.' _Suddenly she felt someone lift her from the ground.

It wasn't that they had picked her up that made her flustered, no it was the _exact _opposite. Naminé was now flailing her arms while she felt hands on her waist. Then her heart stopped when she heard a _very_ familiar laugh.

"R-roxas! W-w-what're you doing!?" She yelled out in astonishment.

"Hahaha! I was bored so I decided to scare you. Also, I wanted to see your reaction." He fell to the ground laughing, completely unaware that he was still holding poor Naminé by the waist.

"I thought you were going to the clock tower! Anyways, why are you still holding me!?" The teen questioned Roxas.

Then, he said most awkward thing in all of history.

"It feels _natural."_ The boy soon realized what he had said and tried to take back his words. "U-um I mean...Uh..."

"How does it feel natural to do that when I just met you a couple of days ago?"

Unable to answer her question he untangled his arms from her and sat up. _'Was that his way of coming on to me? What? I'm confused.' _She thought quietly as she gazed at the boy before her.

Both sighed and stared at the afternoon sun in pure boredom. The girl tugged at her shirt nervously while biting her lip. It felt weird sitting by the guy and she noticed a silence developing towards the two, but it was a peaceful kind of silence.

"Sometimes I wonder why I have such a boring life, I know I should be grateful for it...But it feels like the days are just passing by slowly and I don't feel like I'm awake. I feel like...I'm sleeping and the whole world's wide awake and waiting for me to open my eyes."

Shocked by her words, Roxas didn't reply at first. "Well, be careful for what you wish for. There isn't always a good kind of interesting. It's just...Not going to be the same. Suddenly, you feel like your life is crumbling down. Falling in a dark place no one dare goes. Maybe, it's better to have a normal life than an eventful one."

She stared at him and started to wonder about his past. Why was he so sentimental now? She didn't know why he was displaying this new side to her. Yet, she was happy to find out more about him.

"Roxas..." She started to say and felt his heart skip a beat. He loved how his voice sounded on her lips. It was soft and caring, like a mother cooing at a hurt child. That child, being himself.

"It's fine."

...

_'No it not.'_

_..._

"I can handle it."

...

_'No I can't.'_

_._"It was just a word of advice."

...

_'No it wasn't, it was more than a word of advice.'_

...

"Just promise me that you'll try to be happy no matter what, even if life seems a bit dull. Okay?"

And for the first time she smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

The mother stared out the window and smiled. She could use this for blackmail, but there was also something else that made her happy. Her daughter was laughing again. After her father had decided to become a soldier she had changed and became reclusive.

Not that she remembered any of that, for she had been a mere five-year old. Roxas had gone through a lot too, with his parents divorcing and blaming himself for the incident with his old friends.

Though that had happened she was happy. It would all be perfect, but she was missing one thing.

If only the two would start dating! Then, a devious smirk appeared on her face; matchmaking.

The perfect solution.

_Chapter Completed  
_

_**Author's Note: I feel horrible for making you guys wait! Hoped you liked it! **_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**KittiesOnTheDarkSide: I know right? So glad you thought the last chapter was cute. :D**_

_**Rockman XeroX: Thanks for the favorites and reviews! XD**_

_**candybear24: The last chappie WAS short wasn't it? Hope this one is a little longer... **_

_**Thank you guys for your support! **_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


	5. Once Upon A Rumor

_Unintended Plans_

_Summary__: Her life was boring, utterly b-o-r-i-n-g. Then everything takes an unexpected turn when her mother says the famous Hikaris' will be staying for a while. .x _

_-Chapter Five-_

_- On__ce __** Up**_**on ****A **_R__**u**__mor__ -_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own KH! OK?! **_

The frail girl felt instant dread as she stared at the school in disgust. Despite the innocent look and it being a beautiful morning; only one thing was on her mind.

_Rumors._

How she hated the word! The teen already understood that rumors would start floating around since the Hikari Brothers' had been staying at her house. What she hated the most about this all was that she would become the center of attention. A new target for insecure or jealous girls. So, she stood there staring at the building that was only a few feet away and reluctantly started walking.

Her morning had been peaceful, but was interrupted by the screaming of Sora and how no one had woken him up. It had been quite amusing to watch him put on his shirt while gulping down his milk. She hadn't been aware that Roxas wasn't all to happy with this, with his twin being shirtless in front of her.

Other than that, she did the usual morning routine and got to school a minutes early. Hoisting up her blue backpack, she walked into the building trying not to glance at anyone. Typical. This was all so typical, yet it didn't feel the same as before. That's when she noticed something; people were staring at her. Then, she turned back and saw Roxas smiling warmly at her.

In that moment Naminé wanted to go die under a hole. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and instantly turned away from his gaze. Girls stared at her enviously and wondered why a guy like him was with _her. _The Weird Girl.

"Naminé, just ignore them. It's not _that _big of a deal." He said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Easy for you to say, you're probably _immune _to this kind of attention! While I don't like it." She grumbled quietly.

Roxas gave her a smile before replying. "Who said I liked it? I'm just not as shy as you."

"Says the guy who acted like a creeper when we first met."

"Y-you noticed that!? Um..." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Of course I did, what, did you think you were a ninja or something?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Pffft..._No."_

"_Sure..._"

The blond-haired boy didn't get a chance to a chance to reply due to the bell ringing. Both teens walked down to their Home-room and soon enough class began. Roxas was gazing out the window not even trying to listen to what the teacher had to say. He _hated _these kind of teachers, they were so dull and didn't do anything but talk. They would just ramble about stuff and not even teach their pupils a thing!

Even _when _trying to listen, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't care how 'disappointed' they were when he didn't get an A+ on a test. It's not like he was their child! The teen also felt bad for whoever had to deal with this crap. He only made out a few words like 'homework' and 'pets'. The boy was on the verge of falling asleep and the educator didn't seem aware of this.

Sighing inwardly, he gently put his head on his desk and went to sleep.

_**RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!**_

Roxas jolted up immediately and saw that it was time for his next class. He smiled to himself knowing the teacher hadn't been aware of his little nap.

Naminé had noticed a few things that had happened so far in her day: people had been staring at her for a unessasary amount of time and her peers had said 'Hi' to her. Sometimes even people she didn't even know! And she knew the source of it all; Roxas Hikari.

No one would be saying anything to her if they hadn't seen her talking to the boy earlier that morning. It irritated her to no end when people stared at her then, whisper to their friends excitedly. Why was she so shy again? Where was her father again? Almost instantly she stopped thinking of her dad and tried to find her happy place. As she sauntered to her class a red-haired girl approached her and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Kairi, nice to meet you!" The girl stuck out her hand and gave the other teen a friendly smile.

"I'm Naminé." She said not knowing what else to say.

"I'm new here and couldn't help but notice that you looked a little lonely." The blond laughed and shook her hand.

"I'll warn you though, people will think you're a weirdo for hanging out with me."

"Oh well, can I sit with you at lunch?"

The girl was shocked by her request but accepted anyways, what was so bad about actually making friend? So, after her getting out of her classes the duo grabbed their lunches and headed straight for the grass. Kairi told her about her life at Radiant Garden and said how gorgeous it had looked before a tornado had hit it. Saying that, that had been the reason why she had to come to Twilight Town and lived there. Naminé listened intently while munching on her sandwich. That's when she heard two familiar voices.

"Hey! Who's the new face?" Both girls turned to see Sora and Roxas heading their way. Kairi introduced herself once again and everyone erupted started chattering happily, unaware that everyone was gazing at them curiously.

The wind rushed by and Naminé then went over what exactly had happened in her day so far. _'Talked to Roxas this morning, kids started greeting me, and I made a new friend. Something bad is bound to happen.'_

A girl about their age confronted the group, rudely interrupting their conversation. "Hey, are you," She pointed to Roxas. " and _her _dating?" Then she pointed to Naminé.

"No, they're not. Now would you please leave and go die slowly in a corner?" The red-haired youth asked bluntly. The other girl just huffed, clearly infuriated, and stormed off.

Everyone erupted into laughter and congratulated Kairi. It was the first time Naminé felt happy, knowing she had _finally _found some friends. Now if only her mother didn't find out...

_**RIIIIIINNNNNGGG!**_

The youth sighed in despair and headed towards the rest of her classes. She sat in the back like always and waited for the clock to ring once again. She couldn't wait until she could go home! Well, that was a few hours from now...

Kairi stared out the window and groaned. Why were these classes so _boring? _It had never been like this at Radiant Garden! Finally, she droned out the teacher completely and stared at the clock intently.

_Tick,_

_Tock,_

_Tick, _

_Tock,_

She then made plans to go to her new friend's house later that day. She couldn't wait!

_Tick,_

_Tock,_

_Tick,_

_Tock,_

_Tick,_

_Tock,_

_..._

_**RIIINNNGGGGG!**_

Kairi stood up and hurriedly grabbed her things before sprinting out of the wretched classroom. It was like torture in there! She stuffed her supplies before heading over to the blond girl. She dodged the crowds pf students, then finally spotted her talking to Roxas.

"Naminé!" She turned her head, surprised. "Let's walk home together!"

The blond sauntered up to her and then told her what she least expect to come from her friend's mouth.

"Okay, but I need to tell you something; the Hikaris' are staying at my house for a while."

_Completed Chapter_

_**Author's Note: Yay! An update! Hope this was a longer chappie! That wasn't really a cliffhanger, but oh well. I find it funny how I'm writing three stories and in one of them Kairi's (sorta') the mean girl. Thanks you for reading! ^_^**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**EmberMidnight: I thought a lot of people questioned my username! It IS weird though... It's okay! I fangirl a lot too! Lol. XD Glad you love this!**_

_**Projekt Darkside: Thanks for the follow and favorite!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
